


Bloodlust

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Harry, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry Potter is angry after the events of Cursed Child. Luckily, Ginny gives him a sex slave as a gift so that Harry can release his frustration.





	

Harry looked down at the man at his feet and inspected him closely. The man was young, probably not a day over twenty, with smooth, tan skin, golden blond hair, and wide blue eyes. A slight bruise was developing on his cheek, making him look even more fetching. His loose-fitting clothes were torn and ragged. 

"What's your name, boy?" Harry asked. "My wife said you would serve me well."

"L-Luke Skywalker," the man said timidly. His eyes were filled with fear. 

Harry quickly undid his trousers and pushed Luke onto his back. "You're mine now, Luke. Here to pleasure me whenever I want, do you understand?" 

When Luke didn't reply, Harry slapped him across the face so hard, blood gushed out of his nose. Luke cried out in pain. "I-understand, master Potter," he choked out. 

"Good," Harry said. He ripped Luke's pants off and thrust inside his body without any preparation. Luke screamed, trying to get away, but Harry held him down and increased his thrusting. Blood leaked around his cock, but Harry kept pounding into the man, groaning at how tight he was. 

"Mmm, that's it, Luke. Take me," he hissed, raising his wand. "Crucio!" Luke writhed in agony, tightening even more around Harry's enormous cock. 

Before long, Luke passed out. 

Harry kept thrusting until he came inside of the blond man with a loud grunt. He pulled out and watched the excess blood and semen drip onto the floor before putting on his pants and exiting the room.

 

____

"How was it, Harry?" Ginny asked. They were sitting alone in the kitchen. 

Harry nonchalantly turned the page of the Daily Prophet. "Fine."

"I bought the best slave I could find. He seemed young, handsome, and inexperienced. I hope you find him to your liking," she said.

"He'll need some breaking in, but he should do," Harry replied. "I'm going to have fun with this."


End file.
